


【Superbat蝙超+Shazam】batson and the bat's son

by antares_b



Category: Justice League (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Dead Dick Grayson, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: *沙赞走电影设定，假设他在某一次被哥谭人领养后逃出来遇见克拉克被带回家。*蝙超已婚，DCEU正联之后的时间线。*小鸟只有已逝的迪克，比利还是会做沙赞，所以没有罗宾了。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	【Superbat蝙超+Shazam】batson and the bat's son

**Author's Note:**

> *沙赞走电影设定，假设他在某一次被哥谭人领养后逃出来遇见克拉克被带回家。  
>  *蝙超已婚，DCEU正联之后的时间线。  
>  *小鸟只有已逝的迪克，比利还是会做沙赞，所以没有罗宾了。

哥谭的傍晚，街上风刮得厉害，路边乞丐胡乱搭的纸板都被吹得东倒西歪。比利努力把小一号的衣服领子往上拉，试图遮住自己的脸。  
  
他始终低着头，也不敢转身看，只是尽量用最快的速度往前走，默默祈祷不会被那两个人追上。他才不需要养父母。比利咬紧下唇，愤愤踢飞一个小石子。他有妈妈，他会找到她的。  
  
等比利发现近在咫尺的阴影时，已经来不及躲开了。十岁出头的男孩儿被反作用力撞得后退两步，一屁股栽倒在地上，愣了两秒，才红着眼捂住额头大叫一声：“Ouch！”  
  
比利呲着牙瞪面前这个害自己摔了跤的大个子男人。他真的很高，比利坐在地上，得费力仰着脖子才能看清他傻乎乎的黑框眼镜。男人慌张地小跑两步过来扶他，为他拍去身上的灰：“你还好吗，孩子？”  
  
这穿着肥大西装的男人，脸上的傻气和衣着的土气一样多得几乎要溢出来。可是比利听见他语气里掩不住的担忧和关切，竟然喉头发紧，瘪着嘴眼泪噼里啪啦地一个劲往下掉。他好想妈妈，好想回家。  
  
克拉克被闷不吭声却哭个不停的男孩吓坏了。他开启X视线，再三确定自己没一个不小心把这孩子撞成骨折或者别的什么伤，然后掏出手帕笨拙地给他擦眼泪，柔声哄道：“怎么了？哪里疼吗？我这就带你去医院，你的家人在哪里？”  
  
在陌生人面前哭成这个样子，太丢脸了。比利严厉地命令自己：停止！比利·巴特森。你想做一个懦弱的哭包吗？可是他控制不住。在一个人走了这么久、这么远之后，被人关心的感觉实在是太好了，以至于他幼稚的那部分无论如何也要一次性把受过的委屈全宣泄出来。他努力压住声线里尖锐的抽泣：“我没事……我找不到妈妈了。”  
  
“哦，”克拉克拉住扯着他衣角哭得全身发抖的男孩的手，温柔地将他揽进自己的怀里：“嘘，嘘，没事了。”他说。“你愿意暂时跟我回家吗？我会帮你找到你的母亲的，相信我。你叫什么名字？”  
  
“比利。比利·巴特森。”男孩渐渐停止了哭泣。他用了一些力，好让自己更稳当地靠在克拉克怀里。这个大个子虽然五官有些凶巴巴的，但是却意外地给人一种可靠的安全感。他身上有太阳的味道，比利想。  
  
“你可以叫我克拉克。克拉克·肯特。”  
  
“这就是你带回来一个孩子的原因？”布鲁斯脸上看不出情绪。他面无表情地切下一块牛排：“提前一说，我可不擅长和小鬼相处。”已经狠狠地挂过一次科了。  
  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克抱起手臂。布鲁斯知道这是他不赞同的表现，但他并不认为自己的话有什么不对。男人耸耸肩：“我会帮他找到他的家人，但是在这之前，这孩子归你管。”克拉克皱起眉，还想说什么，头发花白的管家已经带着洗过澡换了衣服的比利走向餐厅了。克拉克只能暂时把话咽回肚子里。  
  
这事没完，克拉克看着布鲁斯，对他做口型。我是超人，超——级——耐心，记得吗？布鲁斯揉揉眉心。超级固执才对吧。  
  
他转过头，在阿尔弗雷德指责他的“待客礼仪”之前。敷衍话早在脑子里转了几个来回：布鲁斯·韦恩，小先生。欢迎来到韦恩庄园。正要开口时，他僵住了。  
  
男孩没有太过腼腆。一双机灵的蓝眼睛好奇地四处乱转，脸上带着隐隐兴奋又期待的微笑。年轻，活泼，无畏，鲜活。布鲁斯感觉身上每一个细胞都呻吟起来，骨子里传来针扎一样的痛。等他回过神来，才发现手上的叉子把柄都被掰弯了。  
  
布鲁斯避开已经跳上椅子的男孩的视线，狼狈道：“我吃好了。”说完落荒而逃。  
  
“你总不能一直躲着那孩子。”克拉克插手抱胸，坐在显示台上。  
  
布鲁斯皱着眉瞪他。“我没有‘躲着’他，”他面无表情：“我很忙，我要夜巡，还要处理白天没看完的文件，美国这么大，要找到他的母亲也得耗费不少时间……”  
  
“哦，拜托布鲁斯，你那一套可糊弄不了我。”  
  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，不接他的话茬：“从我的显示台上下来。”  
  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克飘到他跟前，捧住他不情愿地扭到一边的脸，亲昵地用自己的额头抵住这只闹脾气的大蝙蝠的额头：“布鲁斯，你知道，离开的人已经不能再回来，留下的人却还要背上遗留的责任，继续走在这条没有终点的路上。这很难，我知道，我知道，亲爱的。但是，对自己好一点，嗯？”  
  
“我不是要你忘了那个孩子。但你认为如果迪克看到你把自己搞成这个样子，会开心吗？布鲁斯，是时候走出来了。你还有联盟，还有阿尔弗雷德，还有我们。”  
  
克拉克看见布鲁斯的喉结缓慢地上下滚动了一下。“我，”穿着蝙蝠装的男人闭了闭眼，后退一步，戴上头罩，又变成了那只深沉黑暗的大蝙蝠：“我要去夜巡了。”  
  
“唉，你。”  
  
比利把被子往上拉了拉，只露出半双眼睛。“你该不会想给我讲睡前故事吧？”他问。  
  
克拉克温和地笑了笑：“你想听故事吗？”  
  
“……不想。”过了一阵，克拉克关上灯，走到门口的时候，才听见比利从被子里发出的沉闷的声音：“妈妈总是有很多故事。”  
  
男孩说得太小声了，如果不是克拉克有超级听力，他肯定会错过的。记者先生顿了顿，重新走回来，坐到床头，打开台灯。  
  
“抱歉，比利，”他温和地说：“我还是想给你讲一个故事。它在我心里闹腾有一段时间了，非得要找个人听听不可。”  
  
“我很乐意。”  
  
克拉克假装没看见男孩偷偷翘起的嘴角。他想了想，把灯调到昏暗而温暖的色调：“那么，这是个关于一个出生在马戏团的男孩的故事。他叫罗宾，神奇的罗宾，有一身鲜艳的制服，一副快活的笑容，还有与生俱来的正义感和勇气。”男人停顿了一下，低头看见比利亮晶晶的眼。他听得入迷了。  
  
“每个人都很喜欢罗宾。他还有另一个称号——飞翔的格雷森。”飞翔的格雷森，永不坠落的罗宾鸟。只可怜善泳者溺，善骑者堕，各以其所好，反自为祸。  
  
“勇敢的罗宾，为了救出恶魔手中的受害者，在他十五岁的那年永远地从半空中跌落下去了。他爱的人和爱他的人为他立起坟墓，他帮助过的人在他的坟墓前堆满了鲜花。少年在花团锦簇中长眠。”  
  
故事讲完了，比利仍扯着克拉克的衣袖：“罗宾，是蝙蝠侠的罗宾吗？”  
  
克拉克沉默了一会儿，微笑了一下，这笑很快就隐去了：“也许。好了，你该睡觉了，否则会长不高的。晚安，比利。”  
  
“晚安，克拉克。”  
  
布鲁斯结束今天的夜巡回来的时候，夜已经很深了。在疲惫的大脑发出警告前，他才发现自己竟然不知不觉站在了花园里。在男孩的房间前面。  
  
庄园里本该睡着另一个孩子。不，如果是那个孩子，这时候应该才跟着他巡逻回来，要得到蝙蝠侠皱着眉头严厉的命令，才能乖乖压下兴奋去洗漱睡觉。  
  
布鲁斯僵硬地站在落地窗前，正对着那张小床，目光却只落在虚空的某一个点。精力旺盛的男孩第一次得到允许陪同夜巡，不能自已地在蝙蝠洞里尖叫着连续翻了三个后空翻；成长得飞快的少年，饿得顾不上脱掉制服就把半盘小甜饼一扫而空，吃完顺手用披风擦嘴，成功获得管家先生不赞同的目光；…… …… 鲜血淋漓的小鸟，破碎地躺在废墟里，目光空洞，再也不能醒过来，跟在蝙蝠侠身边叽叽喳喳，烦得黑暗骑士一个劲叹气。  
  
他的搭档。他的弟子。他的儿子。冰冷地躺在泥土里，再也没有成长的机会。他还那么小，他的人生，本该才刚刚开始。  
  
他没办法不去想他。他不敢去想他。布鲁斯知道，没有人能代替迪克。可年龄相仿的男孩的出现，无可避免地勾起了他的回忆。也许他真的老了，布鲁斯自嘲地笑了一下。只有老年人才会频繁地回忆起过去。  
  
他准备转身回蝙蝠洞，却撞上了比利猛睁开的眼。……蝙蝠侠聪明绝顶的脑袋也开始隐隐作痛了。他仿佛提前听见了男孩的尖叫。  
  
但比利，只是飞快地从床上冲下来，扒开窗户，兴奋地探出半个身子，还刻意压低了声音：“蝙蝠侠！你是蝙蝠侠！你怎么会在这里？”  
  
布鲁斯看着男孩亮得惊人的蓝眼睛，感觉这个场景似曾相识。但他自己一点长进也没有，过了这么多年，还是尴尬得束手无策。  
  
“我知道了，”很明显，比利和迪克一样机灵：“你是韦恩先生，对不对？啊啊啊，我知道蝙蝠侠的秘密身份了！还有克拉克！天啊！克拉克是超人吗？”  
  
布鲁斯僵立在夜风里，只能甩下一句：“你该睡觉了。”接着落荒而逃。再一次。  
  
“克拉克克拉克克拉克你不知道我昨晚看见了什么！我第一次觉得被噩梦惊醒是件好事！”  
  
克拉克看着放开了不少的男孩，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“哦，比利，我当然知道……但是，你能为我们保守秘密吗？”他取下眼睛，冲比利眨了眨一只眼，然后在男孩兴奋的惊呼里气哼哼地想：天天强调秘密身份的蝙蝠侠。看看现在谁才是收拾烂摊子的那个。  
  
布鲁斯，一如既往地，在午饭时间才出现在餐桌上。他对上比利闪着光的眼，动作一顿，清了清嗓子，道：“按……我的电脑的系统运算速度，大概后天就能找到你的母亲。如果她的dna统计在库的话。”  
  
比利眼睛里的光一下子更亮了：“谢谢你，蝙……我是说韦恩先生！我就知道你一定能找到的！我的意思是如果你都做不到的话那这个世界上可能就没人能帮我了。”  
  
“冷静点，孩子。我很高兴你能这么信任我。”布鲁斯优雅地叠起餐巾。他知道自己之前表现得有多笨拙……但至少从现在起，他不能一而再再而三地在同一个人面前丢脸了。哪怕比利·巴特森只是个孩子。（当然，克拉克是那个唯一的例外。永远都是。）  
  
“蝙蝠侠是我第二喜欢的英雄！”比利握紧拳头在空中挥了一下。  
  
布鲁斯挑挑眉，语气里带了两分揶揄：“哦？第一是超人？”他得到了克拉克轻轻的一拳。  
  
“不是啦，”比利不好意思地看了克拉克一眼：“是维克多！维克多你们知道吗？他不是个超级英雄，是个橄榄球英雄。上帝作证，他的橄榄球真是打得好极了！我真想去看一看他的现场比赛。”不，他其实也是一个超级英雄。  
  
“维克多·斯通？”克拉克眨眨眼：“你猜怎么着，我明天正好有一场关于他的采访……而且正好有两张多余的观众票。”  
  
“哦上帝！明天是决赛！我能去吗？我能去吗？求求你带我去吧克拉克！我甚至愿意为此一整年不吃芝士汉堡！”  
  
在比利惊喜的央求声中，克拉克接到布鲁斯质疑的目光：你不会是我想的那个意思吧？他回以一个微笑：你知道我是什么意思，亲爱的。  
  
下午，韦恩先生不情愿地臭着脸去公司加班了——就算直接翘班一天也没有什么关系嘛，这么多年，卢修斯不该都习惯了？可谁让他的伴侣是个认真负责的大天使呢。真是甜蜜的烦恼。而克拉克，理所当然，还要飞去报社上班。要不是比利，敬业的记者先生中午根本都不会回来的。  
  
于是庄园里面就只剩下比利和阿尔弗雷德了。比利是个好孩子，跟在管家先生旁边帮着他一起打扫卫生。这让阿尔弗雷德眼里又多了一层笑意。要知道他带过的这个年纪的小男孩儿，布鲁斯就不用说了，这位大少爷不添乱就不错了；迪克连自己的房间都懒得整理，更何况做整个老宅的清洁？阿福取下墙上的相框，轻柔而仔细地擦拭起来。  
  
“我最开始还以为韦恩先生不喜欢我呢。”比利憋不住，絮絮叨叨地说起来：“但他是——他竟然是——蝙蝠侠！”他刻意压低了声音，警惕地四处看了看，好像生怕有人会偷听。“这真是太酷了。蝙蝠侠不喜欢任何人，因为——”他清了清嗓子：“I'm batman！”  
  
阿福被他逗笑了。“哦，小先生。我想这不是事实。”  
  
“当然。”比利不好意思地挠了挠头：“至少他喜欢克拉克，不是吗？”  
  
“我想他也不讨厌你。”管家笑眯眯地道。  
  
“真的吗？你真的这么觉得吗？”比利又兴奋起来，他激动地蹦了一下，差点碰到一个相框。他连忙把它扶起来：“咦，这是谁？”  
  
那上面是个黑发蓝眼的少年，正灿烂地微笑着。  
  
阿福，沉默片刻，拿过那个相框，翻到背面。白底上刻着金字，理查德·格雷森，12岁。日期是十年前。  
  
老人说：“这是迪克少爷。迪克·格雷森。布鲁斯老爷的养子。”  
  
比利疑惑道：“他在哪儿？”然后他骤然想到克拉克的睡前故事，喉咙像是被人掐住了：“哦，该不会，哦。罗宾，飞翔的格雷森。”  
  
悲伤和怀念从老管家的每一条皱纹里溢出来。“他在最后一刻，仍然英勇奋战。”  
  
比利的眼圈一下子红了。他低下头。他也想为这位少年英雄，献上一捧鲜花。  
  
到第二天出发去中心城看橄榄球比赛时，比利才打起精神来。“他是个富有同理心的好孩子，不是吗？”克拉克牵着布鲁斯的手。  
  
布鲁斯闷闷道：“善良有时候是会害人的品质。”  
  
“比利只是个普通的孩子。”克拉克嗔怪道。  
  
“啊，当然。谁说不是呢。”布鲁斯看着兴奋地摇旗呐喊的维克多迷弟。他有些无奈：“之前钢骨找你帮忙就为了这个？”  
  
“他想打最后一场比赛，然后正式退役。”克拉克垂下眼：“这并不是一个过分的请求，不是吗？我们的生活，真是被该死的母盒搞得一团糟。”  
  
“但我也因此获得了新生。”  
  
“我们两个。”他们相视一笑。  
  
“你猜怎么着，”布鲁斯学着克拉克，挤挤眼：“我准备去找我们的超级球星要个签名。”  
  
“哦，”他的爱人大笑起来：“承认吧，你喜欢比利这孩子。”  
  
布鲁斯不置可否地哼了一声。  
  
这天晚上，比利抱着维克多的签名照，笑着沉入梦乡。他很久没睡过安稳的一觉，做过平常的美梦了。今天真是完美的一天。  
  
第二天下午的时候，布鲁斯带着一叠资料敲开了比利的门。“你想现在就去看看她吗？”他靠在门框边，听着男孩拼命压抑的啜泣，和颤抖的翻页声。  
  
毫不犹豫地应下的比利，怎么会想到几个小时后他只能一边忍着眼泪往相反的方向跑，头也不敢回呢？  
  
他想过重逢是什么样的。温柔的女人会哭着把他拉进怀里，一声声地呼喊他的名字，责怪他不听话到处乱跑，然后一遍遍亲吻他的额头。  
  
他唯独没想到他的母亲会塞给他一笔钱，慌乱地请求他离开。  
  
比利能怎么办呢？那是他深爱的，寻找了那么多年的母亲。他想：她过的好就够了。足够了。  
  
然后他在克拉克的怀里嚎啕大哭。  
  
布鲁斯叹了一口气，把两人一起抱住。“所以batson这个名字真的是在暗示什么，对吧？”他嘟囔着。  
  
“只有一点，我是不会让你做罗宾的。”那天之后，布鲁斯这么跟比利说。  
  
男孩果然没有做罗宾——他后面成为了沙赞，另一个独一无二的，令世人惊奇的英雄。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
